Strange & Beautiful
by BratPrincess-187
Summary: Harry has a secret.


'"The best way to make it through with hearts and wrist intact is to realize the two out of three isn't bad…"

**Strange & Beautiful **

He was a handsome boy some called him beautiful which annoyed him to no end. His hair was midnight black and long enough that it curled around his neck. Eyes that were deep green that were offset by his pale, unblemished skin. He wasn't particularly tall just reaching 5'8 and naturally lean. He was handsome boy.

His name was Harry, a very ordinary name for an unordinary boy. Harry was on the cusp of leaving boyhood behind and becoming a man. He was seventeen and a senior in high school. Harry wasn't unpopular but he didn't put himself out there either, mostly he liked to keep to himself, it was easier. So Harry found his solace in books, fantasy and literature, were his favorites.

He'd gone to school with the same people for years, but even his fellow classmates didn't know much about him they just knew the gossip that the whole town knew. It was the curse of belonging to a small town –everyone knew each other's business.

Harry was raised by his mother's sister, he was sent there at the age of four when his parents tragically died in a car wreck, his godfather and his lover Remus had also been in the car and had died as well. So along with his aunt Petunia he lived with his uncle Vernon and their son Dudley. It was a miserable life living with them. They never liked him, and he lived on the bare basics with food and having the smallest bedroom. Harry summarized that his aunt had been jealous of his mom, she never kept any pictures of her and the one time he'd brought her up he'd been slapped hard across the face and sent to his room. He'd been hiding in the attic when he was eleven and found pictures of his mom when she was younger. Lily, his mom had been very pretty with long, fiery red hair and his color eyes and the same pale skin. He also found a picture of his dad, his mom looked about his age and they were hugging smiling at each other. Harry wished so hard that he could've grown up with them, being so young he couldn't remember much about them but he thought he recalled his mom's singing softly to him and her touch, his dad's easy laugh but those were faded memories.

Harry hated his life in Surrey, and he couldn't wait till he got out. He'd gotten a job at sixteen, in a restaurant making good tips. He spent some on clothes and food seeing as he wasn't fed much but most of it went to a secret bank account, he was determined to get out. He needed to get out or he knew he would be crush in the Dursley's house. He was riding on getting into a school far away from everyone, maybe even off of England. Somewhere sunny with beaches, where it didn't rain a lot. He wanted to study journalism or English, something to do with writing.

But Harry had a dirty little secret, the reason for his wanting to get away from the town he didn't like so much. Vernon Durlsey was his dirty secret. Harry was told by Vernon on how handsome he was.

Harry had been getting ready for bed putting his book on the broken nightstand and shutting the light off when his door had opened. The silhouette of Vernon stood in doorframe, Harry turned to his clock and realized how late it was, he didn't think anyone was still up in the house.

"Vernon?" Harry never called him uncle anymore.

The overweight man entered the room and shut the door, Harry sat up and was about to get up but was stopped by him.

"Just a kiss goodnight." Vernon muttered and mashed his lips against Harry's who was frozen in place and then was held as the arms around him tighten. "Childe the lord won't mind." He whispered roughly and pushed Harry unto his small bed.

Wide, frightened green eyes stared up at the dark shape of Vernon. "Childe you're a beauty and it's just you and me."

The first time it happened he'd been fifteen and it had happened six more times since then. It wasn't a great number but all the times were gut-wrenching and dirty and the scariest moments of his life.

Harry knew the dark well, he wanted to scream but he was mostly numb. It was one of the reason why he couldn't get close to people, he was always painfully shy and introverted but even more so after what he had experienced.


End file.
